Renee Chronicles: Epilogue
by OrcaPotter
Summary: Renee's story comes to an end as she and Harry return to a place that many in the magical world thought would forever be in ruins... it's the start of a new beginning. Epilogue for Etam Luos, Hatred's Prisoner, Break In the Darkness, and Battle of Destin


A/N: Ok, I'm gonna make this note brief because you can expect a heck-of-a-long author's note at the bottom! This is the epilogue of the entire Renee Chronicles... Etam Luos, Hatred's Prisoner, Break In the Darkness, and Battle of Destiny. It ties it all together... and gives way to new things. Renee's story ends here, but it's only just the beginning ::dramatic music plays::. ENJOY!  
DISCLAIMER: Gosh golly gee... I wonder how many of these things I've done ::taps head::... hmm.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
A faint breeze rustled over green summer grass, hinting the oncoming of the fall season. Branches on trees swayed back and forth, while the faint calls of birds could be heard far off in the distance. The sky was blue as it had never been for so many years prior, white puffy clouds drifting lazily by the golden sun. Tall hills and blanketing forests filled a beautiful vista that before had been dull and gray, but was now as it should had always been… green and alive.  
  
At the top of one of these hills, at the edge of a dense and mysterious looking forest, was an immense castle. It was large and powerful looking, yet not threatening. Instead, the atmosphere around it was welcoming… inviting. This castle was special, and not just any type of person could set eyes on it's splendor.  
  
Each stone that made up it's walls was fresh and new, as fresh and new as a stone could get. Doors, especially the two huge oak ones that held up it's main entrance, was brightly colored with fresh paint. There was no sign of weakness in it's constitution… this castle was brand new, and had not seen it's full purpose yet.  
  
Soon, it's halls will be filled with young pupils. Eager to learn and live within the castle's protective environment. The pupils are the ones that will bring it to life and see it's purpose. The teachers will guide them, teach them the trade that the castle's founders strived so hard to keep alive.  
  
However, the one person who fought the hardest to bring this magnificent castle back together as it had once been… would not be there to see it's dedication.  
  
A large oak tree that had always been there, back even to the days when the old castle that stood where the new one was, was new itself, stood tall in the front grounds. It's long, arching branches covered the path leading up to the main entrance doors, casting a peaceful shadow that was anything but dark. Underneath them, gathered a large group of dark cloaked figures.  
  
They stood in a circle around a freshly attended patch of grass in front of the trunk. Most heads were bowed solemnly, others stared straight out in front of them. The mood was that of great loss… something important was gone. Soft murmuring touched the air, as the group of mainly adults grimly conversed with others.  
  
On top of the new grass was a small pylon, engraved with a name. To the right side, in the very front, stood a tall man with messy black hair and black glasses. Harry Potter. To his left stood his son, who came up past Harry's waist, looking like a miniature version of himself. On his right was his wife, Renee Potter. Slightly shorter, her long brown hair ruffled slightly with the passing breeze. In her arms she held a small toddler, a little girl, with very dark brown hair and bright green eyes.   
  
There wasn't a single face that did not look down at the monument without forlorn. Hardly anyone moved, still shocked with the situation. However, a tall and very thin figure made way to the front of the crowd, directly behind the pylon. A short beard of dark gray hung from his chin, but he had youthful looking ice-blue eyes. Yet, they were full of deep sadness. His face had few wrinkles of age. He stood with his hands behind his back, wearing a long navy blue cloak and silver robes underneath. Everyone became silent as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Today is a day with more than one purpose." His voice was tired and sad, but clear and loud so that all could hear. "Today sees the end of a legacy, and the beginning of a new one."  
  
Quite and brief whispers broke out sporadically, but stopped as the wizard continued.  
  
"Many years ago, so long it seemed… a great castle like this one stood here on these very grounds. That castle was the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it taught nearly the whole of the magical community of Britain. Most of us were taught everything we know of magic within those very halls. It produced the greatest of the greats… and the greatest of the evils." His voice grew grim, face turning dark. "It saw through good times and bad… and was always the source of our very values and beliefs as witches and wizards.  
  
"Nearly everyone here can recall the one great wizard that kept Hogwarts alive for as long as it could. One of the most powerful, Order of Merlin First Class, most accomplished and intelligent of the day. When he had the opportunity to become Minster of Magic, he turned it down to continue his role as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He never turned anyone away, always was just, never ignored an opinion, and willing to bend the rules if there was need for the better cause.  
  
"It was nothing less than horrific that Hogwarts was destroyed… destroyed by some of the same wizards and witches that had graduated there years before. They took the knowledge they learned from there and used it for dark purposes, to destroy the very hand that fed them. It was only right that the castle remained untouched afterwards for the safety of what was left of the magical community. But not forever.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore was my father, and Hogwarts was the most important thing in his life. I never really understood how a castle made of stone could mean so much... it was nothing more than that… stone. When I got word of it's destruction, my father wrote me. I could certainly tell that it had devastated him to a point in which there could be no recovery until each stone was placed back in it's original order. It was at that point that I realized that this castle was not merely a castle, but the source of our whole part of the magical world. Sure, there are other magical schools on our planet. Durmstrang in Bulgaria, Beauxbatons in France, and Corpalton in the United States just to name a few. However, Hogwarts represented the true traditions of magic. I can understand that, now."  
  
He looked out at everyone with a solemn stare, but his eyes lightened a bit as he glanced slightly at Harry and Renee.  
  
"Almost two years ago, our dark time of terror and death came to a final end. Two people, who stand among us today, risked everything for the sake of the world… not just for our own, but for the Muggles too. One of those people had saved us once before, and I'm sure that he doesn't remember doing so. What he lost then can never be replaced… all for the sake of our world. And when the same terror that he had befell at only a year old returned, he and another chosen by destiny to save us… did so… and now that terror is gone forever. These persons we can never truly repay, we are forever in their debt. Legends they have already become… and always will be. We all know them, and generations after generations will know their names as well… and what they did for the magical world. I am speaking, of course, of Harry and Renee Potter."  
  
The wizard turned to them, as well as everyone in the large gathering of cloaked magical folk. Harry had a small, feeble smile… as well as Renee who had turned a slight color of pink. Timothy, their son, shyly edged closer to Harry's legs, and he put an arm around him. A hand came down on his shoulder, and Harry glanced back to see his Godfather, Sirius smiling back at him. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, stood to Sirius's side… holding their own small child, a boy with a wisp of flaming red hair.  
  
Across from them, stepped forward the Minister of Magic. Arthur Weasley, Ron's father. His hair was no longer red, but now a shaggy shade of gray. Stressed and tired eyes were stretched in a sad smile as he made the short trip to stand beside the speaking wizard. He cleared his throat and straightened the folds of his cloak, looking out at everyone, but mainly at Harry and Renee.  
  
"Before I let Mr. Eian Dumbledore continue… there is one thing that I, Minister of Magic, have to do that should have been done a long, long time ago. Albus requested this of the Ministry many times in the past… and due to ridiculous circumstances, it never happened until now. This was one of the things he had wanted to witness the most… and while he is not here in body to see this, his spirit is… and I can only imagine how proud he must feel." Arthur turned to Harry and Renee.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, as people of magic you both have displayed unending courage and determination. You risked your lives for the sake of others. Suffered so many hardships and losses that no one can ever replace. Your power rivals that of the greatest of those who have ever lived, and you have used them in the name of everything good. From this day forward, both of you will carry the title Order of Merlin, First Class. The highest honor a wizard or witch can receive. An honor that you have been deprived of for too long, deserving more."  
  
As he spoke, a medallion magically appeared on each of Harry and Renee's necks. The ribbon on which it hung was a dark scarlet color, and the medallion itself was a rich gold. Engraved on it's center:  
  
  
Harry James Potter  
Rightfully proclaimed to the title of  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
By order of the Ministry of Magic  
  
  
Of course, Renee's full name was engraved across hers. The two of them gawked proudly down at their medallions, Timothy straining upward to see and their daughter reaching out to grab Renee's. Mr. Weasley smiled proudly and shook each of their hands as a strong and enthusiastic cheer from the gathered wizards and witches applauded them… breaking momentarily the grim pall that had overtaken them all. Sirius beamed from behind Harry, Lupin off to the side was nodding with pride. Ron and Hermione were clapping as hard as they could, their son covering his ears from all the sudden noise.  
  
Mr. Weasley then turned to Eian and nodded, going back to his place next to his wife. The noise died down and Eian stepped forward again, clearing his throat as a call for silence. With the mood lifted slightly, he tried his best to keep it that way.  
  
"I know for a fact that my father is looking down and smiling… glad that one of the things he worked hard for has finally been accomplished," He smiled over at Harry and Renee. "Which brings me to the thing that for the past two years he had worked the hardest that anyone had ever seen him at.  
  
"Now that the world is no longer plagued by evil and our lives can go back to normal, our children need to have their place of learning back. My father did not hesitate when the opportunity came to launch plans for the rebuilding of Hogwarts. It has taken this long to salvage and replace, to arrange and plan, and finally build. So that on this day, we may officially dedicate this castle back to it's rightful place. Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore did not make it to see this day… the day he fought so hard to see. But like I said before, while we cannot see him in body… we can feel him in spirit. For he really is here among us, everyone… and I'm sure he wouldn't want us to feel sadness, or regret now. Instead, today is a celebration of a new era, of a new beginning… a fresh start. With the end of one, there starts another… and we must not dwell on the past but look forward to the future!  
  
"As Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I, Eian Dumbledore, hereby proclaim this castle open. Open to all the able minds of the wizarding world, open to everyone of magical power… no matter what their lineage."  
  
Applause erupted, as well as cheers. Harry was clapping the loudest and Renee tried her best with a squealing daughter in her hands. With all the commotion, one could not see the tears in their eyes… for Harry and Renee were both deeply saddened and elated.   
  
Eian held up his hands for silence once more, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Let this castle never see what it's predecessor saw, and may it never see the same fate. Were we stand is a monument, a monument to one of the greatest wizards who worked so hard to allow this day to come. This pylon will forever greet those who walk this way, as a reminder of his life and dedication. For as long as this castle stands… and as long as there are magical people to come here, those people will read:  
  
  
'We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.'  
In memory of the life of  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorc.; Chf. Warlock; Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards  
  
  
May those who look upon this spot remember."  
  
Applause broke out again, there was hardly a dry eye. For minutes the air was filled with claps and agreeing cheers, before Eian Dumbledore dismissed them and the crowd began to disperse. People took the opportunity to come up to Harry and Renee to congratulate them. They were both receptive, but as the gathering began to leave, they stood in their spots and simply stared at the pylon. Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys approached them carefully… but Renee looked to them and motioned her head that they were not ready yet. They all nodded and walked off to get a look at the castle. Renee, holding her daughter tight, glanced at Harry.  
  
"I know how you feel, Harry." She whispered.  
  
He said nothing, clutching his medallion and peering closer at the pylon.  
  
"Two people who loved me, died before I could really know them. The pain of their empty place was great… but it was different. Since then, I have never lost someone I loved greatly… and now I have. Is this what it feels like?" He whispered.  
  
Renee looked to the ground, then up at their daughter. When she was born a little more than a year ago, they named her Kalina… and the love in their family grew. She looked over at Timothy, now eight years old, who was looking worriedly at his father. He looked up at her with his blue eyes.  
  
"Timothy, take your sister and go play. Dad and I will be there in a minute."  
  
He nodded but the glare in his eyes was that of an annoyed big brother. Renee gently handed him Kalina with a smile, and Timothy's face broke with a giggle as the little girl tugged at his black, messy hair. Renee watched them walk off towards Sirius and Ron, then turned back to her husband.  
  
"Harry, you know very well that he is not really gone." She put her arms around him. He grabbed her hands and held them gently.  
  
"I know. But why does it hurt so much?"  
  
"You wouldn't have loved him if you didn't hurt, but he wouldn't want you to be."  
  
"He told me once that death was yet the next great adventure." He whispered.  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
"So it is." She sighed heavily. "My brother was friends with him… and it was through that friendship that I came here. Sure, I acted brave and cool about moving over here… to a boarding school, in a new country, with new people… but inside I was petrified. It was when I first met Professor Dumbledore that I knew I would be alright."  
  
They stood there in each other's arms, comforting the other. The breeze ruffled through their hair and the faint calls of their children made them stir.  
  
"Let's go, Harry." She said gently, taking his arm.  
  
He didn't move, still looking at the monument… then after a moment, he allowed himself to let Renee take him away.  
  
  
Timothy was standing above his little sister, and his "cousin"… Jacob Weasley, who was slightly older than his sister. The two toddlers eyed each other curiously as Timothy impatiently tapped his foot.  
  
"Why do the grown-ups always make me watch the babies?!" He muttered aloud. Standing with his arms crossed, Timothy looked up at the castle with burning interest. He wanted to go inside with his aunt and uncles, but they told him to stay out there with the toddlers until his parents came back. That he needed fresh air.  
  
"There you are, Timothy. How is everyone?" His mother got on her knees and smiled at Kalina, who squealed when she saw her.  
  
Timothy looked to the ground and mumbled.   
  
"Great-uncle Us and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione went inside the castle to see where Uncle Lupin is going to work. They said to stay here and wait for you so that you would know where they are." He looked up at his father, who was quickly rubbing his face… looking all red from crying.  
  
"Well son, looks like we owe you one. You can go play now." His father said with a small smile, picking up Jacob.  
  
"Can I go in the castle?" Timothy put on his famous puppy eyes.  
  
His parents exchanged glances, the toddlers in their arms.  
  
"I don't see why not." His father said.  
  
"Can I go in alone?" Timothy added quickly.  
  
His mother's look scorned and she looked to his father with disapproval. It looked as though he was about to say yes, but his wife's look made him hesitate.  
  
"Er…"  
  
"Pleeeaaassseee?" Timothy wailed. "I promise to be good, honest!"  
  
His father looked to his mother with an innocent grin.  
  
"What harm could it do? It's Hogwarts after all… and we roamed around by ourselves."  
  
Her look did not change, but she let out an exasperated sigh and pointed a finger at Timothy… who immediately jumped with joy.  
  
"Now, don't go anywhere near the Whomping Willow! And don't go into the Forbidden Forest! And don't leave the grounds… come inside and get us if you have trouble… and only for a little while!"   
  
Timothy flew into her arms, which made her expression soften. Kalina tried to grab his glasses, but he pulled away in time… going next to his father.  
  
"Thanks dad! Thanks mum! I'll be good!" He started to run off.  
  
"This is not good." Renee Potter muttered, making Harry cock an ear to hear. "The son of Harry Potter running loose on Hogwarts grounds. Watch out."  
  
Harry laughed and turned to go inside, his own Godson… Jacob, grabbing a lock of his messy hair, making Harry lean forward grimaced in pain. It was Renee's turn to laugh, and she followed… Kalina looking out at her brother with longing as Timothy turned a corner.  
  
Timothy had not gone far, looking back behind him to see if he was truly alone… before he ran smack into someone.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Ooof!"  
  
Both himself and whoever it was that he ran into, fell to the ground. After the initial shock of colliding with someone wore off, Timothy sat up to look straight into the gray eyes of another boy with black hair. He seemed about the same age, the same height too of himself. The boy looked back at him with a startled expression.  
  
"Oh, oh!" The boy squeaked. Timothy gathered himself and stood up, wiping the dirt off his good clothes, wincing at the thought of his mother seeing them dirty.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't looking where I was going." He mumbled, getting the dirt out of his fingernails.  
  
The boy with the gray eyes and black hair stood up himself, looking at Timothy with a gaping expression.  
  
"Aren't you Timothy Potter? Your dad's Harry Potter, right? And your mom is Renee?"  
  
Timothy sighed, this was a common discussion whenever he met someone new.  
  
"Yeah." He answered, tossing the bangs out of his eyes.  
  
The boy's face grew excited.  
  
"My name's Darian Hall. My dad works in the Ministry and my mom is gonna be the nurse here at Hogwarts!"  
  
Timothy thought a moment.  
  
"Won't you miss her when the school year starts?"  
  
Darian's face fell.  
  
"Yeah… but it won't be for too long, in three years I'll be a student here myself and I'll get to see her everyday."  
  
Timothy shoved his hands in his pockets, much like his father usually did.  
  
"I'm going here too, when I get old enough."  
  
Darian smiled.  
  
"Well I should think so, your dad was a prefect for the Gryffindor house! Star seeker for the house Quidditch team for his entire seven years! Your mom was prefect too… and got the highest score on the NEWTS!"  
  
Timothy nodded.  
  
"What about your parents? Did they go to Hogwarts?"  
  
Darian shook his head.  
  
"Well, my dad did. He was in Hufflepuff. My mum's from Canada, so she didn't go here."  
  
"Wow," Timothy said with interest. "From Canada? My mum's from the United States, from Florida. I've been there a couple times, to visit my grandparents, but I don't remember all too well since I was real little." He peered at Darian closely. "You sure do sound like you're from Canada."  
  
Darian blushed.  
  
"That's where we lived up until a year ago, and my dad got a job in the Ministry. My mom got the nurse job shortly after, when Mr. Dumbledore sent word for her."  
  
Timothy was beginning to like this boy… he put on a wide smile.  
  
"Would you like to go look around the castle with me?"  
  
Darian looked excited.  
  
"Cool! Sure!"  
  
They broke out into a run, and passed by one of the castle towers. Through the window, one could see Renee Potter peering at her son closely with a small smile. Her blue eyes were filled with both worry and pride. She had come a long way since she was fifteen… her entire life changed. Before then, she never knew she was part of something. Something huge, something important. That she was just part of the beginning… the beginning of the purging of evil. Her job, as well as her Etam Luos's, was nearly complete… but it was her children that would continue. While everyone thought that it was all over… she knew inside that it was merely the beginning.  
  
For there really is no such thing as an end.  
  
****  
  
A/N: ::falls to knees:: Holy fruitcakes! It's really over! Man was ending this ever difficult. ::sniffs:: Oooo boy.  
Ok, I promised a long author note... and I have been waiting to do this for a while, so bear with me as I try to remember all that I wanted to say.  
Alrighties... now, the small fic I made of the interview with me and Renee explained some things, like Renee's reasons for appearing perfect at first. I hope with the ending of this that you have seen that she really is not... she has her faults. Also, it explains some of my own faults... like typos! And a big thank you to Trinity, who pointed out a MAJOR typo on my part in the last chapter (I'm not sure how I'm gonna fix that! Heehee). Trying to write these fics and dealing with homework, exams, SAT preparations, lack of sleep, lack of time... and so on could be blamed for them. ALSO, I was using Microsoft WORKS for all the series up until the last one... so typos were even more frequent. To be honest, I had always read Draco's name as MalfROY instead of MalfOY... which made me feel like an idiot. And another thing that I resolved before even typing was that I always read Prefect as PERFECT... man, I always thought I was an attentive reader! Hahah.  
Now, for a little backround info on the series themselves. Etam Luos was my first posted fic. I had read all 95 current pages of fics on Fanfiction.net for over a week before I figured out how to post my own stories. A lot of you have been reading since then... and I can't begin to thank you for giving me the drive to keep writing... for now it's a career I would really like to persue. Etam Luos was the ONLY fic out of all the chronicles that I had completely outlined and planned before I typed it. The sequels would have about a page of an outline and then I would get soo excited to get started that I would grow impatient and just start the story. I know, and most of you could agree, that Hatred's Prisoner was not the best out of the 4... mostly just a romance fic that reflected... well, let's just say it reflected. As I kept writing, I think I got better... and you can see that in Break In the Darkness. That one was pure drama... also reflecting my state of mind at the time. The stories wrote themselves... all of Etam Luos's sequels took on lives of their own... and half of the stories I never knew what would happen in them! To be honest, in this last series... the one I just ended... I was really scared on how to portray the final downfall of Voldemort. If you're dissapointed with it... I'm sorry, I didn't want to drag it out and make the confrontation cliche' with the previous fights. All I can say is that I did my best... not being J.K. herself! I wish!  
As for Renee herself... I have really grown to love her. After all, her first name is my middle name... I also have long brown hair... and blue eyes. Her birthday is the same as mine... heehee! Not to mention I'd like to think I'm as good an artist, but I made her skills a little bit more impressive! She's fiction after all! I don't think I'd be sorted into Gryffindor, as much as I would like to. I would belong more in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I definately don't picture myself as brave... but I made Renee be so. Renee is everything I wish to be... but she shares many of my qualities (well, I think so at least). Etam Luos, and Renee, started out as a daydream... like all of my stories. You can thank the boredom of high school for that. If I have come across as vain and conceited (as one reader flamed me once in saying so)... I'm really, really sorry! I don't mean to be, and I think I've corrected that problem. God bless, I don't really know any of you... but I feel as if I've made so many friends in doing something I truly enjoy and having others appreciate me for it... well that makes me feel all squishy inside! It's all of you I'm thanking... for if I did not get the support I've been getting from you guys... I'm sure my fics would fall down the tubes and be lost forever... not to mention I'd be going back to sitting in front of the TV like a dead sac of potatoes!  
So, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the following readers for their constant reviews and praise... thank you thank you thank you:  
RavenNat  
Trinity  
aragog  
Animagus  
Lizzy  
Kaygra J. K. S. F. S. D. C. Potter (golly you have a long name!)  
Crookedridges (and sibling)  
Foxluvr528  
Moon Bunny  
Harry the Auror  
I know that's not everyone... and I'm so, so, so, so, sorry if I missed you! I tried to get down everyone's name, but I've had so many projects to do online that I would forget.  
One other thing that I meant to mention. I've been calling each fic "series". I have come to understand that in the most part, if you post more than one fic online and it's in chapters, it's known as a series. I guess if you want to get technical... all 4 fics are 1 series... the "Renee Series" I guess. But, in fanfiction terms... if I'm not mistaken... each fic counts as a series because there's more than one "part"... and the 4 together is what I've been calling the "Renee Chronicles". I hope that's not confusing, I'm not sure if I've just confused myself.  
OK... to wrap things up (because I did say this would be long, heehee, sorry)... I'm thinking of making a companion site that will explain all about Renee and other additional stuff... as well as updates on what I'm working on (and I think you'll like that). When I get that done, I'll replace the current link to my other site on my author's profile and link you there. If you ever want to IM me via AOL... my screen name is OrcaMorph. Feel free to email me too, if you want. Just make sure to Email me first before you IM me, because I've been getting really wierd IMs from people I don't know and I don't want to block you if your a reader!  
::dabs eyes with tissue:: Well, by no means am I done writing! Let's not forget about Timothy! What can you expect from me soon? Well, at least one series about him... so by no means am I gonna go bye bye! I am also thinking of writing another humerous fic about the threesome going to the skating rink! Would that be too... I dunno... cheesey? My friend and I were thinking how funny Ron would be on rollerblades when we were at the rink last. Well... I'll fire up my creative processes and get to work now... THANKS AGAIN WONDERFUL PEEPS! and.. if you don't mind... go review!  
::waves to go start on new adventures::  
~OrcaPotter  
OrcaMorph@aol.com 


End file.
